emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Tate
James Francis Tate is the son of Kim and Frank Tate. Biography 1995-1996: Pregnancy and Kim's deal with Frank Kim Tate discovered she was pregnant in December 1995. Her husband Frank was initially delighted with the news but soon learned he might not be the father of his wife's unborn child after overhearing Dave Glover and Biff Fowler talking. Both Kim and Dave were convinced Dave was the baby's father although Frank thought he was so he began plotting against Kim and planned take the baby away from her. After Frank caught Kim and Dave in bed together, Kim pretended to he suffering pains in her stomach and was put on bed rest so Frank allowed her to stay at Home Farm. Frank soon changed his mind about Kim staying at Home Farm but Kim refused to leave and even moved Dave in. Dave hated living at Home Farm so decided to rent Annie's Cottage instead and soon Kim followed although she wasn't happy there so the pair began looking for a larger house although they couldn't finalize anything without Kim's divorce payout from Frank. When Kim brought up the settlement with Frank, he offered her £1,000,000 on two conditions - she put his name on the baby's birth certificate and she never saw Dave again. As Kim was thinking over Frank's offer, Dave proposed to her and she accepted if they could keep it secret for now. A few days later, Kim collapsed and was rushed to hospital where she was diagnosed with high blood pressure and put on complete bed rest. Whilst Kim was in hospital, Frank visited her and gave her a new ultimatum, ditch Dave, put his name on the birth certificate and move back into Home Farm and in return she'll gets £1,000,000, otherwise she'll get nothing. Kim struggled to chose between Dave and money but eventually chose money and accepted Frank's offer. Frank moved Kim into an attic room at Home Farm and employed Nurse Jean Bell to keep an eye on her night and day. Nurse Bell kept Frank up to date with daily reports. Kim grew detached from her unborn baby and even considered trying to abort the baby by falling off a horse which had caused her miscarriage back in June 1992. Kim didn't intend to care for her baby or form any sort of bond with her child when he or she was born but Frank believed this was important for the child so told Kim she would need to stick around for the baby's first year and bond with them if she wanted her money. 1996-1997: Birth, fire and DNA test Kim went into labour in September 1996. It was a long labour and the baby became distressed so Kim was rushed into theatre for an emergency caesarean section. Kim delivered an 8lb 4oz baby boy at 9.35pm on 24th September 1996. The baby was immediately taken to the special care baby unit and needed to be put on a ventilator as he was born acidotic having been deprived of oxygen in the womb - meaning he was unable to breathe unaided. Frank feared the baby may be brain damaged but vowed to love him just the same. He arranged for the baby to be christened and named him James Francis Tate. Frank headed to the pub to wet the baby's head where he wound up Dave about the baby. Dave was still convinced the baby was his but Frank produced James' birth certificate with him listed as "Father" then told Dave about his arrangement with Kim. James was allowed home from hospital in October 1996. Kim had no interest in the baby so Frank hired nanny Sophie Wright to take care of him. When James was about a month old, Kim began to show an interest in her son. She bought him a teddy bear and began to spend more and more time with him. saves baby James from the Home Farm fire.]] Kim and Dave planned to take James and leave Emmerdale on Christmas Eve. As Kim and Dave were arguing with Frank about their plans to leave, a fire broke out in James' nursery. Dave burst in and was able to rescue James from his cot and pass him out the window to Frank but Dave became trapped in the nursery as a fireball ripped through the room. Dave was rushed to hospital where he later died. After Dave's death, Frank decided to find out once and for all who was baby James' biological father. He arranged for a blood test which showed he was James' father. The realization that Dave wasn't James' father devastated Kim and she grew distant from James once again whilst Dave's mother Jan refused to accept that James wasn't her grandson. 1997-1999: Kidnapping, second DNA test and leaving Emmerdale In February 1997, Kim faked her own death and fled to Mauritius leaving James with Frank. Frank was arrested for murdering Kim so whilst he was on remand, Frank's daughter, Zoe Tate, and Sophie were left to look after James. Frank was eventually released from prison in May as there wasn't enough evidence to build a case against him. Later that month, Kim return to Home Farm very much alive and offered Frank a deal - she would clear his name in return for James but Frank refused. As Frank grabbed Kim by the throat, he collapsed. Frank begged Kim to help him, even offering her James, but Kim left her son's father to die. On the day of Frank's funeral, Kim took James back. A few days before Christmas, Kim and her fiancé, Steve Marchant returned home from the Oakwell Christmas bash to find a frantic nanny and no sign of James. As the police and villagers searched for James, Ned Glover noticed his wife Jan was acting strangely. Mentally unstable Jan had taken James to an abandoned hospital believing he was Dave. Jan and James were eventually found on Christmas Day and James was reunited with Kim. In July 1998, Steve rushed James to Hotten General Hospital. A seriously ill James was diagnosed with a serve case of respiratory infection Croup which was made worse as he also had asthma. Both Kim and Steve felt awful for not noticing James' breathing difficulties before so now it would need to be treated with daily medication. The following month, Kim and the Glovers had a second DNA to find out once and for all if James was Dave or Frank's child. This test proved Dave was not James' father. Kim and James departed Emmerdale by helicopter in January 1999. 1999-2018: Life away from Emmerdale By October 2018, James and Kim had lost contact. Kim asked her associate Graham Foster to track down her son for her. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1996 births Category:1996 debuts Category:1999 departures Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Tate family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Pear Tree Cottage